You're Mine'
by littlemissdarkprincess
Summary: After a meeting with the gang, Hiei gets caught in the rain and its up to Kurama to sort the stubborn demon out. This is slash if you don't like it, simply don't read it. As for the others, please enjoy. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters, If I did then our two favorite demons would be together by now.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't my best work and I am sorry for that but there is a reason. It is because I have been working on this in the living room, on the computer, with people around and normally I write in the solitude of my room so I have been distracted. I really hope my laptop will get fixed soon. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

"A MASKED BALL! Are you kiddin' me?!" Yusuke shouted at the blue haired girl in front of him. "I ain't goin' to no ball, let alone a masked one," he stated with his arms folded stubbornly. Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama also stood in the room as Boton explained their next mission.

"It's not all that bad Yusuke! And besides you have no choice but to go, after all it's your job. All of you are going by the way," Boton said while pointing to the rest of the group. "Here's the invitations to get in," she said while giving out fancy purple envelopes. "I will meet you all here at four o'clock tomorrow. See you then," she smiled and walked away leaving them in Kuwabara's living room.

Yusuke sighed and flopped down on the chair behind him. "I don't see what you are so frustrated with Yusuke. Balls can be fun," Kurama said trying to cheer his team mate up. That was when Hiei opened the window he was sat on and jumped out of it, into the pouring rain, landing on a building across the street. "Well I guess I'd better get going as well. Thank you for the tea Kuwabara," Kurama gratefully said as he put on his coat and grabbed his umbrella.

"Your welcome Kurama. See you tomorrow," Kuwabara smiled goofily.

"See you Kurama," Yusuke said as Kurama walked out of the apartment. When Kurama got out side of the tower of flats he saw a soaking wet Hiei standing in front of him.

"Took you long enough," Hiei said in his normal cold tone and began to walk ahead.

"It's your own fault for jumping out of the window. You could've walked out with me and said goodbye to our friends," Kurama slightly smiled as he spoke and walked with the short man putting up his umbrella so the fire demon didn't any more wet than he was.

"You mean your friends," Hiei corrected but Kurama knew better. He knew that Hiei did think of them as his friends.

Kurama walked into his house after telling Hiei to meet him at his bedroom window. When he got to the kitchen he found a note from his mother:

Dear Shuichi,

I am going shopping and I wont be back for a few hours. There is an instant meal in the freezer if you want anything to eat while I am gone. I wont be long, only a few hours. See you later.

I love you.

From Mum

'Alone time with Hiei, finally' Kurama thought as he made his way up the stairs to let in the grumpy fire demon.

When Kurama let Hiei in his room he lent Hiei some of his clothes. A black shirt and some jeans but since the jeans didn't fit properly Hiei took them off and just used the black shirt as a nightie. Hiei shivered still and hugged himself to try and warm up faster. Kurama smiled down at his team mate.

"Cold Hiei?" Kurama said in a teasing tone although he tried not to. Hiei glared up at the fox demon.

"So?" the fire demon snapped. But Kurama only snaked his arms around Hiei and pulled him down to the bed. "What are you doing!? You stupid fox," Hiei almost shouted in surprise.

"Holding you," Kurama stated and rubbed his nose into Hiei's chin, giving it a soft kiss. Hiei still tried to get away.

"Why?" Hiei asked simply after calming down into his partner's embrace, realising he didn't want to get away. Kurama twisted his body so they were both facing each other. The red eyes of the fox demon gazed into the other dark orbs. Kurama decided this was the perfect time to tell his most treasured secret.

"Because I love you, Hiei," Kurama said gently, his voice filled with love. Kurama turned his face away ready for the horrible reaction which would tear out his heart and soul. Hiei got up and pulled his fox demons face towards his own.

"Good," Hiei's voice was for once happy. "Because I love you too," Kurama's eyes widened at the words that had just been said but then grinned ear to ear as Hiei pushed his soft lips into his own. Kurama slid his arms around the smaller demons waist as he pulled him closer. "I love you, my Kurama," Hiei said as Kurama deepened the kiss.

"I love you so much, my Hiei," Kurama whispered into Hiei's mouth. After a few minutes they both broke away for air. No more words were needed to be said as they both looked into each others eyes. Both of their hearts pounded rapidly, their heads spun and everything, for once, seemed perfect. They were both thinking the same thing by the end of the kiss, only two words flew through their brains and hearts. 'Your mine'.

* * *

I am wondering if I should carry it on or not. What do you think? If not then that's fine. If so, then I will. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Hi so thanks to Pheonix09, I have created a new chapter. I will make more eventually but at the moment I have homework and exams to deal with, but I will find time. They might be uploaded every two days of something like that. The reviews I have gotten so far make me really happy, so thank you. Please tell me any idea's and I will take requests. Anyway I hope you enjoy the fanfiction.

* * *

It was the next day when Kurama took Hiei shopping for clothes for the masked ball. Hiei growled in annoyance as the fox picked out two suits. "Why can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?" he asked, gritting his teeth. Kurama smiled at his love and put the clothes on the counter as the lady at the till checked them out.

"So, my breaks over in a few minutes. How about we go to lunch?" she flirted while flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. "After all I love men with long hair," she batted her eye lashes at the redhead.

Hiei's blood boiled as he witnessed this tart flirting with his fox. He was about to pull out his sword from underneath his cloak but decided against it as he thought of a better plan. The black haired demon snaked his arms around Kurama's neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. As his lips moved against his partners he smirked and pulled back after around ten seconds (though to the both of them it felt like eternity).

Hiei looked over at the shop assistant and his smirk grew wider as his eyes lit up in amusement. The shop assistant looked wide eyed in horror as the kiss ended. "He's mine, and if you ever flirt with my fox again, I will not hesitate to-," Hiei was interrupted by a loud familiar voice of the spirit detective.

"Woooh! Hiei and Kurama, who would have thought?" he asked with a sneaky glance at Kuwabara who was standing next to him with his usual dumb look. "You owe me a McDonalds meal," Yusuke said to Kuwabara while sniggering and turned to the confused couple and shocked shop assistant.

Kurama remembered about the girl at the counter and turned to her. "Thank you for your offer, but as you can see I don't swing that way," he smiled politely while grabbing his bag of new clothes and gave her the money. The Barbie look-alike watched as the four boys walked away. 'Why do the good ones always turn out to be gay?' she thought to herself and carried on serving the customers.

"Hey, s-so you guys are really together, huh?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Well yeah!" Yusuke said to his friend hitting round the head playfully.

"Yukina will be happy to hear this," Kuwabara said dreamily. Hiei's eyes shot to the direction to the ginger teen.

"What do you mean?" he snapped. Kuwabara turned to Hiei.

"Yukina has known you two like each other since she set eyes on the both of you," he said while putting on his pink 'Yukina' headband on. Kuwabara began babbling on about his sweet Yukina. Hiei closed his eyes in frustration and opened them after feeling a warm hand slide its way into his pockets to grab his hand. Hiei let his hand out of his pocket and tightened his hand around Kurama's.

Kurama blushed as he looked down at Hiei's strong features of his face. He couldn't believe his long time secret love was finally his. He had no words to say how much he loved Hiei, nothing could compare to the feelings he felt for the raven haired demon. Kurama remembered where he was and who he was with. He turned to the two teens and began to make conversation.

"So what were you two doing? I didn't think you shopped in places like that," Kurama said, trying to make conversation.

"We need suits for the party tonight," Yusuke said putting his hands behind his head.

"You mean ball?" Kurama corrected.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway I'm guessing you were there for the same reason," Yusuke said.

"Yes, Hiei needed a new suit and I saw one that I liked so I brought it," Kurama said. After five minutes of talking, Kurama finally realised that the warm hand that once held his was no longer there. He looked questionably around to see Kuwabara trying to pick a fight with Hiei.

"What did you say hamster legs?! Normal people help when they see someone fall over not smirk and call them weak. It really hurt!" Kuwabara shouted at Hiei.

"You're proving my point, you stupid oaf," Hiei said coldly and carried on walking.

"Oi, I'm not done talkin' to you yet," Kuwabara said raising a fist to punch the shorted male. Hiei quickly moved out of the way and smirked as Kuwabara tripped over his own feet and landed face first on the ground.

"You're a waste of my time," Hiei said and walked away. Kurama sighed and went to help the poor teen up.

"Thank you Kurama but I can get up myself," Kuwabara said and picked himself up from the floor and ran to try and punch Hiei again. Yusuke sighed and stopped his fist with his hand.

"Don't bother fighting. Keiko's coming over," he said looking up the street to see a happy waving Keiko and a calm smoking Shizuru. Kuwabara grinned as the two girls walked towards them.

"Hey Yusuke. Hey guys," she greeted happily and with that Yusuke and Keiko walked off in their own little world. So that left Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Shizuru.

"Hey Hiei, Kurama," Shizuru said blowing the smoke from her mouth and putting the cigarette back between her lips. "Oh Kuzuma, what was our deal? I would let you go to this little party thing if you did the chores. When I woke up, I saw nothing done," she said in her usual deep voice. "Come on, we haven't got all day," she said pulling his ear in the direction of their house. Hiei smirked as he heard Kuwabara cry own that he didn't want to do it, and that his ear hurt.

"Shall we go home to get ready?" asked Kurama, a slight breeze combing through his red hair.

Hiei nodded, and replayed the word in mind. 'Home,' The dark haired demon thought. He liked- no loved the sound of that. Having a home with Kurama.

Hiei walked alongside the red head and grabbed his warm, soft hand. Kurama looked at Hiei and blushed while trying to fight the urge to grin like an idiot.

When they arrived at their apartment, Kurama pulled two suits out of the bag and began getting changed into his new suit. It was white with a red blouse and a red artificial rose poking out of he pocket.

Hiei also got changed into his new suit. It was a black plain suit with a white blouse. Kurama smiled at Hiei and put a real white rose in his pocket. As Kurama bent down to put the flower in his pocket, Hiei pulled his fox's lips down to give him a quick but passionate kiss. Kurama felt shivers of pure bliss travel down his spine and kissed back.

When it ended not long after, Kurama checked his watch to check the time. "We have got to be at Kuwabara's within the next ten minutes," Kurama sighed and brushed his hair, putting it up in a pony tail. Hiei waited in the hall as Kurama walked to him.

"Ready to go?" Kurama asked and Hiei nodded.

"Yes. Might as well get it over with," Hiei said as they left the building.

When they walked at least three streets, Hiei had had enough of the crowds so jumped up branched and jumped from building to building. Kurama followed his boyfriend and grabbed his hand. They flew around the city smiling happily just to be with each other.

Their fun ended when they got to Kuwabara's apartment. Boton wore a baby blue cocktail dress and her hair was let down, she would've looked like a princess if she wasn't scolding Yusuke. Yusuke just wore a blouse and a loose tie with black trousers, no effort. Kuwabara actually looked presentable, he wore a baby pink suit with a tie and smiled proudly.

"Right ready to go?" Boton asked as a long limo arrived in front of the building.

They all nodded and got in the car, ready for the next mission.

* * *

So there it is. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry for the late update. This chapter is about Hiei came back to join the team. It will say a lot of how Hiei feels on the inside (or on how I think he feels on the inside). Its been ages since I have watched 'Yu Yu Hakusho' so please forgive me if you see any mistakes. (I am re-watching the anime now and it is just as epic as it was back then). Please enjoy.

* * *

Hiei unfortunately had to sit between Kuwabara and Kurama. Sitting next to Kurama was okay, he had no problem with that, in fact every time the red heads knee brushed against his own his heart raced. The problem was the annoying ginger that seemed to love irritating him.

"Hey, do you think here will be pretty girls?" Kuwabara asked, blushing slightly.

"Hey, I thought your heart belonged to Yukina now," Yusuke said, leaning his head back while closing his eyes.

"It does!" Kuwabara almost shouted. "I was just wondering if there would be any pretty girls," he mumbled while crossing his arms and leaning back.

Hiei's eye twitched in annoyance. 'Why did I have to return here when I could have stayed?' he growled to himself but then he felt a warm hand slip into his. 'Oh right. Now I remember,' he said as the memory replayed in his mind.

_It was one month ago and Hiei was in the Maiki getting ready to battle an ugly low class demon that had stupidly challenged him. Hiei smirked as he knew he was at least one hundred times stronger. As the ugly demon charged at him he swung his sword and killed the demon with one swing. Hiei was shocked when the memory of when he and the gang went to Maze Castle and when he cut that floating eye in order to save his team mates. A sudden feeling shot through his heart like thunder. 'What is this?' he thought to himself._

_Hiei began to run, run as fast as he could to escape the strange feeling he just had. As he running all the memories from before rolled through his mind. When they defeated the four saint beasts, when they rescued Yukina, the Dark Tournament, when Yusuke turned into a demon. Every little playful insult, every single moment of when he was in the human world replayed in his mind. And Kurama. The way he fought, the way he cared for the 'worthless' humans and the way Hiei loved him. It then occurred to Hiei. He wanted to go back to the way things were._

_As Hiei realized this he instantly ran faster to try and run away from his thoughts. He wanted to have his little banters with Kuwabara again, he wanted to hear Yusuke's witty remarks again, and most of all he wanted to see Kurama again. Despite how Hiei acted when he was around the 'humans' he could honestly say he had never been happier. He wanted the team back together, like it once was, but there was no chance of that happening... or so he thought._

_As he ran he suddenly saw a light in front of him. 'A portal?' he wondered as he ran through it. He then found himself in Koenma's office with his three ex-team mates standing in a row. Yusuke smirking slightly as Koenma glared at him, Kuwabara grinning at Yusuke and Kurama turning while smiling at him. When Koenma saw Hiei he smiled._

_"Ah, Hiei. It took day's for me to find you. I have an offer," he stated. "The team are joining up again. Dangerous things are happening all over the world and I need all four of you to help," he said while pointing to each member of the team._

_"Your making me join the team again. I thought I was off the hook," Hiei said coldly despite his true intentions of joining the team again._

_"You are. As I said before this is an offer. But all of you fit together and make a perfect team. All of you need each other in some ways or another but if you really don't want to join, you don't have to," Koenma said and waited for Hiei's answer. The rest of the team stared at Hiei._

_"And who said I'm not joining," Hiei smirked as he said those words. Instantly, Yusuke jumped on Hiei and so did Kuwabara._

_"Finally! We've all missed ya buddy. It's not the same without ya," Yusuke said and Kurama laughed in the background. Hiei growled though on the inside he was laughing along with them._

_"Yeah!" Kuwabara agreed. "It hasn't been the same without the little man."_

Hiei smiled slightly at the memory and held Kurama's hand tighter. Within a few minutes the car pulled up at a large mansion, surrounded by beautiful fields.

"Well," Yusuke started. "It's about time we have a good old fashioned fight."

* * *

Well there it is. Please tell me what you think because I'd really love to hear what you think. I don't know when I will get time to write the next chapter but I'll try and find time. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I have been quite busy and have had writers block. I have created a new character in this one and he doesn't have a name, I know. Any way I hope you enjoy it. Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me.

* * *

When they got out of the car Botan climbed out and grabbed five masks. She smiled happily, almost like a child as she handed them out to the gang. "A green one for Yusuke, a black one for Hiei, a red one for Kurama, and a pink one for kuwabara," she laughed sweetly and was about to turn around but Kuwabara grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey! Why do I have to have the pink one!" he almost shouted. Yusuke was almost on the floor in tears of laughter and Kurama couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Hiei just smirked in a mocking manner.

"You have a pink suit so I figured you would want a mask to go with it," Botan simply stated and made her way up to the mansion.

"My suit is not hot pink, it's a pale pink! Geez, I'm not a girl ya know!" Kuwabara shouted after Botan chucking the hot pink mask over his shoulder and grabbing a white one out of his pocket. The other boys just put on their mask without without any complaints (apart from Hiei's growling and Yusuke's muttered swear words), and walked towards the great white mansion.

When they got to the door four security guards with black suits and glasses stood like statues on each side of the door. They didn't even ask for an invitation as the gang walked through the door. 'How strange,' Kurama and Hiei thought as they walked side by side behind the others.

Many couples were dancing happily around a large ballroom, paintings of heaven painted all over the cieling. "Right so, remember 'The Dark Ones' are a group of demon gangsters, each on different levels. You need to keep your guard up, also remember to keep your eyes peeled for the 'Crystal of Wishes'," Botan whispered before she was offered to dance by a handsome blonde. Yusuke sniggered to himself a little.

"Hey Kuwabara, would you like to dance?" he quoted the blond that was dancing with Botan. Kuwabara smirked and grabbed Yusuke's hand.

"Why yes," he said in a failing posh accent. They both giggled evilly as they danced away towards Botan. Hiei just raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall.

"Shall we get to work?" Kurama asked while smiling. Hiei nodded and made Kurama lean down to give his a kiss. The kiss was only a few seconds long, but it set fireworks off inside each others bodies and souls. As Hiei pulled back he leaned into Kurama's ear and whispered his plan. He needed to make it as if he was flirting.

"We both split up. I'll go upstairs to look for the 'Crystal of Wishes', you follow me after at least five minutes," he whispered and kissed his lovers cheek. Kurama nodded and kissed Hiei's lips again.

"I'll be there in five," Kurama whispered against the fire demons lips. Hiei smiled and looked around for a door. He saw one but it was on the other side of the room. Hiei growled. He could just run across, the guests wouldn't notice but it was most likely that the gangsters would. He then came up with an idea and grabbed Kuramas hands and placed them on his waist as he wrapped his own arms around Kuramas neck. Kurama was smart enough to click on as Hiei looked at him then the door.

"You know how to dance?" Kurama asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Hiei shook his head. "I'll show you," Kurama said. "You step back, I step forward with this foot. Yes that is correct. Now count your steps. 1, 2, 3 and 1, 2, 3," Kurama instructed. As the door became closer, Hiei let go and ran up the stairs, leaving his lover on the dance floor alone.

Hiei ran up the narrow staircase which led to a room with golden walls and a man sitting on a red thrown. The man didn't seem to notice Hiei and just sat smiling at the wall. Hiei at first thought he was crazy until he saw a map. It looked like a map of the word yet it was stained red and had different names. Hiei smelled something that wasn't quite right. Flesh. Dead flesh and blood. He then looked around the room, dead body's piled up against the walls and the thrown was no thrown. It was made up of blood stain bones.

Hiei ran behind the piles of dead bodys and behind the demon. 'He looks familia,' Hiei thought as he silently took out his sword, ready to kill the killer.

"Hiei, long time no see," the demon said smoothly. Hiei dashed towards the familiar man and swung his sword but instead of slicing the demon he sliced the thrown. The demon was fast. It then all came back to Hiei.

"Twenty years ago. Lake of Souls. Am I correct?" Hiei said as he turned to face the demon that was smirking behind him.

"You are indeed my friend, you are indeed," said the demon. He had thick blonde hair that reached his waist and a face of what looked like a demented angel. His yellow eyes screamed crazy.

"I don't understand. After the battle you fell into the lake, that was supposed to separate your spirit from your body. You are not meant to be alive," Hiei said, slightly confused, though he didn't show it.

"Ha ha! My spirit is stronger than the others and as a result I could make it out alive. But do you know the price I pay for surviving Hiei? DO YOU?" Hiei just stayed quiet. "It's not only me in this body. Other spirits are in here with me, and it's all because of YOU!" the demon threw an ice ball at Hiei but Hiei was to fast for the demented demon. The demon stopped and paused as if thinking. "I know what you want, you want my crystal. Well you can't have it!" the demon began spinning around the room as if dancing.

Hiei just stared at the mad demon as Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up the stairs. "That must be the leader," Kurama said to the two boys next to him. The three nodded but when Hiei saw them he glared at them to stay away. The demon began zooming around the room as fast as he could thinking he could confuse Hiei. Hiei smirked at the demons stupidity and pushed his sword against the wall. The demon didn't have time to stop and was sliced in half. That was the end.

"Damn Hiei! I wanted a good fight! You really are a thief," Yusuke joked while laughing happily as he grabbed the crystal.

"That was not much of a fight. Trust me," Hiei said.

"What about the rest of the gang?" Kuwabara asked as Hiei walked past them and down to the ball.

"The gang was in his body. He had multiple spirits in his body. It sent him mad," Hiei said as they reached the ball.

Yusuke smiled cheekily. "Well why waste a good old-fashioned party? Come on Kuwabara, lets go and see Botan," Yusuke smirked and ran down the steps as Kuwabara followed.

"I'm not staying in this dump," Hiei stated and walked towards the door. Kurama ran after his lover and grabbed his hand.

"Then how about you come home with me," Kurama said smiling sweetly.

When they arrived home Hiei instantly pushed Kurama down on their bed. They both smiled as Hiei crushed his lips to Kurama's in a breath-taking kiss. They both just couldn't get enough of each other as their tongues touche, their teeth clashed and their breaths mingled together. It was perfect. Hiei tangled his hands in Kurama's long hair and Kurama moaned as Hiei attacked his neck. They spent the whole night lost in each others passion, not wanting for the morning to arrive.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I may upload more chapters but I also may end it here. I don't know yet. :) Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, since I haven't put any chapters up lately I figured that I would just do this small chapter :). I am carrying on with this story and I have been spending a bit of time thinking of little plots so they should be up soon. I would like to thank every one who has either reviewed, followed, or favorite this fanfiction, it really means a lot :). Please tell me what you think

* * *

Kurama woke up to the birds chirping outside the window and a warm body cuddled up against his chest. He looked down at the fire demon lovingly and kissed his closed third eye. "I love you Hiei," he whispered and pulled Hiei closer to him, if that was even possible. Kurama felt the strong arms of his lover tighten around his waist.

"I love you too," Hiei said and brushed his lips against Kurama's soft ones in a sweet kiss. Kurama bit gently on Hiei's bottom lip, making the kiss even more deep and passionate. Just as Kurama was about to dive into the sea of passion he remembered it was Monday. His eyes shot open and he quickly pulled away from Hiei, making the fire demon growl. "What?!" Hiei snapped, obviously irritated with the way the kiss ended so suddenly.

"I'm sorry, love. I just realized it's Monday today, I have classes in only an hour," Kurama told Hiei as he got some towels and walked out of the room to take a shower.

Half an hour later Kurama was ready to get to class. "Do you want to walk with me, Hiei?" Kurama asked while smiling warmly at his boyfriend. Hiei nodded and so they set off.

When they were only half way there a girl stood across the street shouting a name at them both. "Shuichi! Hey Shuichi!" she shouted and Kurama turned to Hiei remembered that his human name was Shuichi not Kurama. "Hi! Wanna walk together?" she asked as she walked across the street.

"Why not?" Kurama smiled as the girl began talking to him, completely ignoring Hiei. Hiei glared at her. She was so pretty with her long dark hair and blue eyes. This made Hiei... jealous. "Sakura, this is Hiei, Hiei this is Sakura," Kurama said after he finally got chance to speak.

"Oh! Hi, sorry I didn't see you there," Sakura giggled. "It must be because you are so short," she joked. But Hiei didn't take it as a joke but before he could do anything Kurama grabbed hold of his hand tightly.

"Hi," Hiei managed.

"So how long have you two been friends?" the blue eyed girl asked.

"We have been friends for a few years now and have recently got together almost a month ago," Kurama told her. The girl looked puzzled for a moment.

"When you say together, do you mean..." Sakura trailed off.

"Lovers," Hiei butted in.

"Oh! How romantic," the girl said and then began babbling about how she wants a love story and look as cute as they do.

When they arrived at the school Sakura wondered off to her friends leaving Hiei and Kurama outside the school gate.

"How annoying," Hiei commented.

"Yes but she is a good friend." Just as the bell went Hiei pulled Kurama down for a short yet loving kiss. Kurama moaned slightly when Hiei pulled away.

"I will meet you at half three," Hiei said.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, fox."

Kurama then pecked the fire demon in the head before running to class.

* * *

So there it is. I know it is short but I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon :). Please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Right, so I went to a wedding day before yesterday and came up with a good idea for this fanfiction. This is the first part of it. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. :)

* * *

"What's a wedding?" Hiei asked Kurama as Shiori and her sister in law squealed in delight.

"A wedding is a ceremony in a human life when two lovers dedicate their lives to one another. It is then that they can be called husband and wife," Kurama explained.

"I can't wait I am so happy for you!" Shiori happily said as she hugged her sister in law.

"Aunt Nagisa, congratulations," Kurama congratulated and hugged his aunt.

"Oh and who is this?" Nagisa asked. With the past ten minutes of squealing, she didn't realise the raven haired man sitting on the window sill. Hiei just glared slightly and turned back to the window.

"That's Hiei, Kurama's boyfriend. Oh, and don't worry, he acted that way towards me at first," Shiori laughed slightly.

"Hiei, say hi," Kurama whispered. Hiei ignored him. "Hiei, do you want to be accepted as my lover?" Kurama knew that would work.

"Hello," Hiei said, his eye twitching slightly as Nagisa squeaked.

"Oh my, he is so cute!"

'CUTE!' Hiei shouted in rage in his head. 'I will show her cute.' He was about to grab his sword sitting against the wall next to him, but Kurama grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Me and Hiei are going to finish my science project. See you later," Kurama said then dragged his boyfriend up the stairs and into his room. "I am sorry about her, she can be very… Nagisa."

"I am not cute, I am anything but cute," Hiei stated. Kurama grabbed the fire demons chin so his lips were only a centimetre away.

"No, you are not cute. You are adorable," Kurama smirked and before the other demon could say another word, he pushed his lips to Hiei's. Hiei instantly wrapped his arms around the taller demon and moaned slightly as Kurama wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"And loving," Kurama said again as he tilted his head slightly so he could deepen the kiss. "And strong," he listed again as Hiei pinned him to the wall. "And mine."

Hiei gave Kurama one of his rare smiles and kissed his sweet kiss. It was not as passionate as the last one, but it Kurama just how much Hiei loved him. Kurama smiled into the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss for air, Hiei hugged Kurama tightly.

"I love you so much, my Kurama."

"I love you too, my Hiei."

* * *

So there you have it :) I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think. :)


End file.
